


Miss Stark 2

by LanceTheFuckerTucker



Series: Miss Stark [2]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, The Avengers
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Forced Orgasms, Light Restraints, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanceTheFuckerTucker/pseuds/LanceTheFuckerTucker
Summary: Bucky steals you away from your father's New Years Eve party... for science!





	

It had been three weeks since your father, Tony Stark, found out about you and Bucky. You weren’t quite dating, but it wasn’t exactly just a close friendship either. Either way, your father hated it. He had eyes and ears everywhere in the compound; you couldn’t be alone with Bucky for any length of time, without your father showing up and condemning you both. So you kept whatever it was hidden; finding ways to see each other safe from prying eyes.

But that wasn’t the biggest stumbling block you encountered in your budding romance with The Winter Soldier, no. Bucky struggled to get to grips with the age difference; after all, when he was around your age, he had just shipped out to fight in the war, not working away in a lab with a masters degree and a promising career in experimental physics in front of him. That wasn’t to say he didn’t have feelings for you or that he wasn’t attracted to you in any way. A by-product of the glaring age gap was his feelings of responsibility towards you. He doted on you. But, sometimes, he caught himself staring at you while you worked, thinking of all the things he could do to you if he was just brave enough.

Things took a turn at your father’s New Years’ Eve party, however. Your dad watched you like a hawk as you slunk your way through the crowd over to Bucky. He broodingly propped up the bar on his own. Parties just weren’t his thing. Neither of you really wanted to be there. You had spent the past week whining about it to each other, concocting plans to get out of going. But you were both, grudgingly in attendance.

Jumping up on the stool beside him, Bucky looked up from his mojito, quickly raising a surprised eyebrow. You looked like a picture from the 1940’s in your royal blue party dress and your silver heels.

“What do you think, Sergeant Barnes?” you giggled spinning around on the stool and draping yourself across the bar.

“Miss Stark… well ain’t you a picture,” he grinned as he leaned over to kiss your cheek.

You could feel your dad’s gaze burn into you as you chatted and flirted the evening away with Bucky, sinking cocktails and then shots.

It surprised you to find out that Bucky, unlike Steve, could get drunk. By 10pm, you were both on your way to being utterly wasted, with the conversation turning more and more risqué. It presented you with the opportunity to pose some of the more pressing questions that had been on your mind.

“This is for science, so don’t go getting any ideas,” you babbled, prefacing your question, “you know how the serum gives you super stamina?” you paused, winking at him.

Bucky rested his face on his hand, smirking sheepishly and shaking his head.

You continued: “does that mean you can go forever or can you go over and over again? How does it work? Remember, this is for science.”

“That’s not really how it works, Miss Stark. I mean, Steve over there, he has it all,” he beamed, leaning into you with widened eyes, “he can do all of that shit.”

This caught you off guard. “How do you know?” you enquired, scrunching your nose.

“Little Stevie likes to brag. He gets laid more than you think.”

“Oh my god!” you exclaimed, clasping your hands to your mouth.

“So what about you, how many times can you go around before you pass out?” he laughed.

You almost spat out your piña colada, the alcohol giving you a sense of bravery, “why don’t we do… an experiment! For science!” you suggested, poking Bucky’s bicep.

Bucky quirked an eyebrow. “Your old man ain’t watching, let’s get outta here.”

You excitedly hurried back to your room with Bucky trailing behind, constantly looking over your shoulder for any sign that your dad might be watching. He wasn’t. He was the life and soul of the party downstairs. Too drunk to care.

Bursting through the door, Bucky wasted no time in stripping you of every garment you wore. And you were helpless to resist him. Through the haze of kisses he was laying on your jawline he murmured, “so this experiment?”

“Yeah,” you breathlessly responded, fumbling with the buttons on his crisp, white shirt.

“I propose we find out how many times, I can get the great Miss Stark to cum before midnight,” he proudly explained, looking at his watch.

“Seeing in the new year with a new scientific discovery, eh Sergeant Barnes?” you laughed, throwing yourself back onto your bed.

Bucky pounced on top of you and slipped off his tie. “But we gotta make sure we get consistent results.”

Before you could respond, Bucky had looped the strip of red silk securely around your wrists and through the slats on the bed frame; you weren’t going anywhere. The realisation that you were completely exposed hit you as Bucky’s left hand met your thigh, squeezing the sensitive flesh. You just melted under that freezing cold touch, your thighs fell open with need. He dragged his hand higher towards your pussy, his eyes studying every inch of your body. The pace slowed.

He finally reached your core. With great care, he used two fingers to slowly part your folds. The anticipation had you soaked already and Bucky delighted in the effect he had on you with even the slightest touch. His fingers traced up and down your slit as he shifted onto his side to kiss you. His tongue swept its way across your lips and into your mouth just as his thumb began to work your clit, dancing in painfully slow circles. You moaned in response, squirming against his touch.

He finally broke away from you, “you better keep count, Miss Stark.”

“And you better hurry up, we only have an hour,” you groaned, trying to find your way back to Bucky’s mouth. Your binds stopped you, of course.

Bucky moved his attentions to your chest, greedily sucking your soft skin into his mouth, turning it white, then red, then purple. All the while, his left hand continued to caress you with renewed purpose. You weren’t quite sure if he was truly an expert at this, of if it was down to the contrast of the iciness against the heat between your legs but you were so close.

Your hips rotated with the circles he spun around your clit and soon your thighs began to ache. Biting down hard on your lip you rode out your first orgasm of the night, with stifled mewls.

“One down, Sergeant Barnes!” you gasped, looking down at him, his lips still tethered to you.

Proud with his work, he rose to his knees and moved between your legs, running both hands along your thighs, allowing you a brief reprieve. Slowly, he lowered himself onto his elbows; he was just inches away from you, his breath making your shudder.

“More. Please Sergeant Barnes,” you begged, closing your eyes.

You swore you could hear him laugh before he wordlessly began working you towards another climax. He licked long and leisurely strips over your lips, parting them slowly. This time, it was the warmth of Bucky’s mouth that did it as his lips and tongue connected and collied with any part of you it could find. Hungrily, he lapped away, sucking and tugging on your delicate folds. You found yourself tugging at the red material that bound your wrists in a frenzy to feel more. To have more of him.

You writhed beneath him, cursing his name as he swirled his tongue and pursed his lips over your swollen nub, hardly noticing an icy digit entering your cunt, furling in on itself, hitting just the right patch to send spiralling through another wave of pleasure like a bolt out of the blue.

But of course he didn’t stop. He eyed you admiringly as he continued to work your sopping cunt. He barely allowed you to come down from one peak but you were on the cusp of another, as he groaned against you, worshipping you. His free hand roamed as far as it could across your skin which glistened with sweat. Your mind was spinning and any coherence you once had was long gone. All you could muster, repeatedly was, “Sergeant Barnes!” You didn’t know that this was one of his biggest turn ons and spurred him on even more as he fed more freezing fingers into you, still focusing his tongue on your now over-stimulated clit.

You squealed in response, your legs beginning to shake and tighten around Bucky. He never once let up until your third orgasm of the night came and went.

Bucky tore himself away from between your legs; his face was flushed and his neck ached. His skin gleamed with your juices.

“That was three,” you sighed.

“You really want more, Miss Stark,” he asked, looming over you and pressing his mouth to yours.

“For science,” you giggled.

The countdown had begun downstairs at the party and your smiles fell as you both became attuned to the ruckus. And then the fireworks cut through your silence.

Your eyes connected in the dark, expressions lightening again.

“One more for the new year, Miss Stark?” Bucky grinned, untying your wrists.

With the ability to get your hands on him, you quickly found your way to Bucky’s cock, running a hand across the bulge in his jeans. He bit his lip.

“As you wish, Sergeant Barnes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by me (@lancefuckrr) on Tumblr.


End file.
